Tempus fugit: Los instantes atrapados por la memoria
by Ireth.Igni
Summary: Pequeños instantes de la memoria que se pierden en el olvido, pero que antes de desaparecer iluminan las vidas de las personas. El amor compuesto de los breves instantes en que las facetas de un hombre y una mujer logran compenetrarlos hasta crear un vínculo. Historias breves que podrían conformar los fugaces recuerdos de Takeru y Hikari.


¡Holo! hoy traigo un nuevo intento fallido de fic ^^

Primero, muchas gracias a quienes leyeron el anterior y aún más a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de hacer un comentario (estoy intentando descubrir cómo responderlos, aún no entiendo por completo la página) y a los que ponen favoritos o agregan a sus carpetas, no sé qué significa lo de la carpeta, pero gracias igual =)

Segundo, hoy traigo una nueva historia. Esta vez será un conglomerado de momentos sobre la pareja, pero sin continuidad entre sí. Tengo borradores inconclusos de algunas que siguen, ahí veré cómo va el tiempo para editarlos, revisarlos y subirlos prontamente.

Tercero, pido perdón de antemano por errores de tipeo, ortográficos o los horrendos problemas de redacción. Estoy trabajando en eso :P

 _Cuarto, la cursiva es de recuerdo._

 **IMP: Digimon no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes de esta historia, no intento, quiero ni espero lucrar con esto, solo es con fines de entretención.**

* * *

 ** _ESTACIONES_**

 _ **Ireth**_

Ese día la brisa se sentía más helada que de costumbre. Tenía el hábito de pasear por aquel lugar, le gustaba ir a leer, a escribir o solo a mirar cómo la gente pasaba. No importaba demasiado si hacía frío o calor, si llovía o no, para él era infaltable el paseo por aquel lugar al menos una vez por semana, sin importar lo ocupado que estuviera. Era su promesa con su mejor amiga, Hikari. Desde que él había regresado a Odaiba a los once años, ella se había empecinado en verse la máxima cantidad de tiempo posible, pretextando que había pasado tres años sin su mejor amigo. Al principio era sencillo, pues, por sus aventuras en el Digimundo solían verse a diario e ir a combatir a los diversos enemigos que tuvieron en su segunda aventura. Sin embargo, al derrotar a BelialVamdemon, el Digimundo se había mantenido en paz, los chicos continuaron con sus vidas y poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Nunca demasiado, pues todos eran parte del mismo círculo de amigos, pero si se veían mucho menos de lo acostumbrado en esa época. Hikari, quien ya había perdido a su mejor amigo una vez, exigía que no dejaran de verse y, sobre todo, de platicar. Bajo esas condiciones ambos adquirieron el compromiso de verse una vez por semana en aquel parque que tanto les gustaba.

No obstante, Takeru sabía que ese era un día especial. Claro, se habían reunido allí cada semana por los últimos seis años, pero esta ocasión era diferente. Aquel era el último año en que serían compañeros de clase. Habían compartido la primaria, secundaria y luego preparatoria, pero ya llegaba el tiempo de continuar hacia la Universidad, por lo tanto, pronto se separarían para dirigirse cada uno a realizar sus sueños. Él estudiando Literatura y ella, Pedagogía. No dejarían de verse, puesto que las universidades en las que pensaban estudiar no estaban muy alejadas, pero, si había existido una leve separación cuando dejaron de luchar por el Digimundo años atrás, entonces ahora sin duda el cambio sería más severo. De hecho, desde el año pasado, cuando Miyako había entrado en la Universidad para estudiar informática, ambos habían dejado de verla con frecuencia, aunque él sabía que Hikari seguía escribiéndole recurrentemente. No podía dejar que eso le llegara a suceder con su mejor amiga.

Hikari, sentada en la misma banca, lo miraba enternecida mientras él se perdía en sus pensamientos. Lo miró detenidamente, notando su entrecejo ceñido, de seguro algo lo estaba preocupando. Le había pedido que se reunieran ese día un poco más temprano de lo habitual, habían ido por un helado, puesto que era un día nublado y a Hikari le encantaba la idea de tomar helado en días fríos como aquel. Tras un par de horas de paseo llegaron al parque de siempre, siguiendo su rutina, ya establecida con los años. Dieron una vuelta por los diferentes caminos que ofrecía esa enorme extensión de árboles y juegos infantiles, caminaron largamente, hasta llegar una pequeña cúpula de madera que se encontraba oculta entre los árboles. En todos esos años habían logrado encontrar varias como aquella, pero esa era su favorita, la primera que hallaron en sus paseos semanales. En esa se reunían para ocasiones importantes y ese día, era el aniversario de una promesa. Sin embargo, Hikari no estaba segura de si Takeru lo recordaba. Al principio conversaban sobre ese acuerdo bastante seguido, pero con el tiempo el joven fue dejando de mencionarlo, ella no se lo había querido recordar y quizás ya había caído en el olvido para su joven amigo. Para ella había iniciado como un juego propuesto por Takeru, pero había terminado siendo una promesa importante, solo esperaba que él lo recordara tal como ella lo hacía.

* * *

\- _Mmm.. ¡Vainilla! No ¡chocolate! No, mejor ¡Pistacho!- Hikari se tomaba el mentón dudosa de lo siguiente que diría._

 _\- Vamos, solo tienes que elegir uno- su amigo la miraba divertido._

 _\- Es difícil, TK, creo que todos los sabores de helado me gustan- reclamó la joven._

 _\- Bueno, tomaremos "todos me gustan" como respuesta válida- dijo guiñándole un ojo, gesto que provocó el sonrojo de la pequeña Yagami._

 _\- ¿Ya estás más animado?- preguntó la joven tras recuperar el color normal de su rostro._

 _\- Un poco, pero no deja de molestarme ¿Sabes?- señaló serio el antiguo elegido de la esperanza._

 _\- No debería preocuparte tanto._

 _\- Es que no es justo, Kari- su amiga le dirigió una mirada reprensora, él no debía molestarse por "nimiedades como esa" le había dicho ella más temprano._

 _\- Solo es algo que dijo para molestarte, lo sabes._

 _\- Sí, lo sé, pero no por eso deja de tener razón- Hikari lo miró con sorpresa._

 _\- ¿Acabas de decir que Daisuke tiene razón?- La Yagami comenzó a reír._

 _\- Hikari, te estoy hablando en serio._

 _\- Lo siento, lo siento- dijo serenando la risa y mirándolo en silencio para que continuara._

 _\- No es solo la opinión de Daisuke, sino un hecho. Pasaron tres años en que no te vi, es natural que él sepa más cosas sobre ti que yo, al menos de esos años- dijo cabizbajo una vez más._

 _\- TK, ya te lo dije, saber un par de datos más sobre mi no hace que me conozca mejor ni que sea mejor amigo que tú, son cosas independientes._

 _\- ¿Y cómo él sabía lo de tu incidente a caballo?_

 _\- Pero si solo tenía 9 años, me caí del caballo, tuve un problema en la muñeca y les tuve miedo por todo un año. No hay nada más que saber._

 _\- ¡No es justo que él lo supiera y yo no!_

 _\- Éramos compañeros de clase en aquel entonces y me ausenté por varios días, por eso lo sabía._

 _\- Me sigue pareciendo injusto- Hikari suspiró cansada, a veces Takeru se comportaba como un niño pequeño._

 _\- Por eso estamos jugando a esto ¿no? Te dije que me preguntaras todo lo que quisieras saber. Ya lo hiciste, así que deja de reclamar- le dijo juguetonamente._

 _\- Está bien- asintió TK, resignado- pero me quedó una pregunta más._

 _\- Dime cuál y decidiré si te respondo- dijo con simulada altanería, produciendo su sonrisa favorita en los labios del rubio._

 _\- ¿Cuál es tu estación favorita?- la consulta del joven era una duda que nunca había logrado resolver, habiendo pasado años de conocerse, la castaña aún no se decidía por ninguna y siempre que él le había preguntado, ella le respondía algo distinto._

 _\- Mmmm… No te lo diré- dijo divertida la Yagami._

 _\- ¡Vamos! Es verdad o reto, si no me dices tendrás que asumir tu penitencia._

 _\- Pues tampoco quiero un reto._

 _\- Kari, no seas tramposa._

 _\- Pero no es divertido cuando todo te lo digo yo, deberías averiguarlo por ti mismo- reclamó la joven._

 _\- Si te lo pregunto es porque hasta ahora no he podido._

 _\- Inténtalo- el joven se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, pensando detenidamente qué respuesta darle a su amiga._

 _\- No podría responderte ahora._

 _\- ¿Por qu…_

 _\- Pero- dijo interrumpiéndola- podría hacerlo dentro de un año- completó el joven con una sonrisa en los labios._

 _\- ¿Dentro de un año? ¿No crees que es mucho plazo, Takaishi?_

 _\- No- contestó simplemente. Ella lo miró interrogante por unos segundos para luego contestarle._

 _\- ¿Quieres esperar a que pasen todas las estaciones para responderme?- interrogó la castaña divertida._

 _\- Exactamente- contestó sonriente el rubio y aquel gesto había sido suficiente para convencerla. Sin embargo, le encantaba molestar a su amigo._

 _\- ¿Y qué pasa si no tengo ninguna estación preferida?_

 _\- No, sin trampas, Kari- dijo mirándola perspicazmente._

 _\- Bueno, bueno. Me rindo ¡Hagámoslo!_

 _\- En exactamente un año nos reuniremos aquí y yo adivinaré. Si acierto tendrás que cumplir el reto._

 _\- ¿Cuál reto?_

 _\- El reto que te corresponde por no responderme ahora._

 _\- ¿y cuál es?_

 _\- Como tú no me dices la estación, yo no te diré el reto._

 _\- ¡Eso es injusto!_

 _\- Tu empezaste- le dijo el joven en respuesta- Tengo una idea. Kari, escribe tu estación preferida en un papel._

 _La castaña lo miraba divertida, ya ambos eran mayores, pero siempre que a Takeru se le ocurría algún juego como ese actuaba nuevamente como un niño pequeño, era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su mejor amigo. Esa inocencia infantil que jamás lo abandonaba. En aquel momento le hizo caso y anotó su respuesta en un fragmento de papel arrancado de las hojas de su cuaderno, mientras Takeru arrancaba un pedazo de su propio cuaderno y escribía en el papel sin dejar que la castaña viera qué anotaba._

 _\- ¿Estás lista?_

 _\- Sí, estoy lista._

 _\- Ya, ahora dobla ese papel hasta que quede pequeñito- ella obedeció. A la par Takeru realizaba el mismo procedimiento con su propio papel._

 _\- ¿qué escribiste ahí?_

 _\- Tu penitencia_

 _\- ¿y ahora qué?_

 _\- Tú guardaras éste- dijo Takeru mostrándole el papel que él mismo había doblado- y yo guardaré el que tiene anotado tu estación preferida._

 _\- Entonces, tú te quedas con el papel que tiene mi respuesta y yo me quedo con tu penitencia- señaló la castaña._

 _\- Exacto_

 _\- ¿Y quién me dice que no lo mirarás para ganar el juego?_

 _\- Tendrás que confiar en mí y yo confiaré en que tú no abrirás el papel de tu penitencia- respondió sencillamente el joven. La castaña lo miró unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza. Se intercambiaron sus papelitos, sellaron su promesa con un apretón de manos y una intensa mirada al tiempo en que sonaba un estruendo y vieron como empezaba a llover._

* * *

Hikari volvió a la realidad y salió de sus recuerdos en el momento en que Takeru la llamaba.

\- ¡Hikari! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

\- Lo siento, no estaba muy concentrada- dijo mientras se sonrojaba por haber sido sorprendida distraída.

\- Te preguntaba si tú … recordabas nuestra promesa- el rostro de Hikari se iluminó en una sonrisa, respuesta suficiente para su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Lo tienes?

\- Por supuesto, que tengo el papel con tu respuesta ¿y tú?- ante la pregunta de su amigo, la joven extrajo de su bolso una pequeña bolsita de tela con un delicado hilo en la punta, el cual al tirarlo cerraba la bolsita. La abrió y lentamente fue sacando algunos objetos, un par de boletos, una entrada al cine, papeles de diferentes tamaños, una llave diminuta, una antigua credencial y entre algunos otros un pequeño papel dobladito ordenadamente, tal como Takeru lo recordaba, el mismo papel en que había escrito su reto para Hikari.

\- Tu respuesta, Takeru ¿Cuál es mi estación favorita?

Takeru la miraba atentamente. Sin duda esa pregunta había rondado en su mente por todo un año. Había observado a Hikari con mayor atención en ese tiempo y se obligaba a pensar que era solo por intentar contestar aquella pregunta que se planteó como desafío personal. Con tantos años de amistad, evidentemente había compartido momentos con ella en todas las estaciones, pero ese último año su atención se había multiplicado en cada pequeño detalle que pudiese darle una respuesta.

Su primera opción había sido la primavera, no porque solía ser la estación preferida de las chicas, sino porque Hikari renacía como una flor más en esa temporada. Takeru había notado diversos cambios en la castaña a lo largo de los años, como las tonalidades de sus ojos dependiendo la hora del día, por las mañanas siempre se veían algo opacos, porque Hikari era una perezosa encubierta (herencia Yagami) y por las mañanas llegaba con delatores restos de sueño en sus ojos. Por la tarde, al contrario, sus ojos resplandecían y Takeru veía la luz de la luna reflejada en ese par de preciosas luces que iluminaban su vida. Sin embargo, el cambio de su amiga con la primavera era una ensoñación para el joven, todo en ella se volvía más suave, más cálido, más resplandeciente. Salían juntos a pasear y se sentaban por horas en el pasto mientras Hikari sentía el olor del elemento renaciendo tras un duro invierno, se arrojaba rodando desde pequeñas colinas cubiertas de césped gritando un suave "wiii" que a Takeru siempre le sacaba una tierna sonrisa de los labios. Él la veía correr de flor en flor solo para sentir sus aromas y lo obligaba a él a ponerle nombres curiosos a las diferentes especies que encontraban, puesto que ninguno de los dos se molestaba jamás en aprender los nombres reales de las plantas ni de las flores.

Con toda esa felicidad que irradiaba su amiga, Takeru se había convencido que la primavera era su estación preferida. Certeza que duró solo hasta que llegó el verano. En verano Mimi llegaba de vacaciones y todos se reunían para ir a la playa o a la montaña de campamento. En esas ocasiones Takeru dudaba de la naturaleza humana de su mejor amiga, definitivamente ella no era humana en el mar, se transformaba en una hermosa sirena, el agua parecía moverse al arbitrio de la joven castaña, mientras nadaba incansablemente con aquel pequeño bañador que le provocaba sonrojos involuntarios al rubio y celos desenfrenados a Taichi. En el agua Hikari solía batallar con Sora, Miyako y Mimi, salpicándose entre todas, persiguiéndose por la orilla o arrojándose pequeños montoncitos de arena que se impregnaban en sus cuerpos húmedos por el baño del mar. Hikari en verano era radiante, su sonrisa solía resplandecer más que el mismo sol y Takeru se sentía doblemente iluminado en aquella estación. Además, solía sentirse contrariado en esas fechas, pues la joven se veía hermosa en aquellos vestidos veraniegos al punto de darle ganas de llevársela bien lejos para que nadie más pudiese mirarla, después de todo era SU mejor amiga y su deber custodiarla de observadores indeseados.

Su tercera opción, lógicamente, había sido el otoño, pues desde que eran niños de once años notaba cómo la castaña gozaba del placer al ver aquellas tonalidades en los árboles, cómo saltaba de hoja en hoja solo por escuchar el exquisito crujido que producían y cómo se decepcionaba cuando caía justo una que no parecía querer expulsar aquel sonido. En otoño además ella solía comenzar a tejer, tal como su madre le había enseñado, Takeru siempre se preguntaba a quién destinaba todos esos tejidos que nunca lograba ver terminados, pero se respondía cuando la joven aparecía con alguna bufanda nueva que parecía no ser demasiado simétrica, pero excesivamente extensa como para cubrirlos a los dos en las heladas tardes en que salían a pasear juntos. En ese último otoño, Hikari había salido a recolectar hojas de diferentes tonalidades, solo para disfrutar las variaciones de cafés, anaranjados, amarillos, rojizos y otros bellos colores tan característicos de la época.

Finalmente llegaba la última opción posible, invierno. Habían partido con ese acuerdo durante el invierno anterior y en el que Takeru miraba cómo Hikari salía a mojarse bajo la lluvia, entre más intensa fuese, más se ensanchaba la sonrisa de la joven, quien solía girar bajo el agua como si le dedicara una danza a la lluvia, ante la atenta mirada del rubio. En más de una ocasión la había acompañado en su extraña costumbre de tomar helado los días nublados, el frío parecía llenar de dicha a la joven. En invierno además Hikari hacia cosas extrañas como jugar con el vaho que salía de su boca por las mañanas e incitaba a Takeru a competir para ver quien podía expulsar más vaho de una sola vez o bien saltaba sobre las pozas solo por el placer de empaparse y salpicar agua a sus alrededores, por supuesto, siempre que no le salpicara a nadie más.

Inevitablemente Hikari reía y jugaba con todas las estaciones, si algo había observado ese año es que su mejor amiga era una de las personas más felices que conocía, pero con esos pequeños detalles que solo le enseñaba a él. Takeru sabía que ella solo salpicaba agua cuando estaban los dos solos, que solo aplastaba las hojas y disfrutaba del crujido en su presencia. El aspecto infantil y juguetón de Hikari era uno de sus muchos secretos compartidos, de sus bromas privadas, de su vida juntos.

\- Takeru, el silencio no es válido como respuesta- La voz de Hikari lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

\- Lo siento, me distraje.

\- ¿Y? tu respuesta final es…

\- Mi respuesta final es invierno- soltó de una sola vez el rubio. La castaña lo miró decepcionada.

\- No dijimos que pasaría si te equivocabas- le susurró tras un instante de silencio.

\- No- la voz apagada de Takeru le indicó la tristeza que sentía el joven. Parecía muy frustrado por no haber acertado. Hikari se sentía culpable por lo que había escrito en aquel papel.

\- ¿Quieres leer mi respuesta?- preguntó dudosa Hikari y se arrepintió inmediatamente tras preguntarlo.

\- No hace falta, Kari. Solo me indicaría qué opción lógica obvié hasta descartar tu respuesta- La castaña lo miró preocupada, Takeru lo notó. Suspiró sonoramente y luego la miró profundamente, al punto en que la menor de los Yagami llegó a sentirse examinada por los azules ojos de su amigo.

\- Al menos llegué a una conclusión después de este año- tomó aire y continuó- Eres increíblemente encantadora en cualquier estación del año- Hikari sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, mientras Takeru continuaba- y lo mejor de todo es que ese encanto es exclusivamente para mí- El corazón de Hikari saltaba a un ritmo enloquecido ¿Acaso Takeru…? No, no podía ser. Desvió la vista nerviosa para que no viera su decepción. No era primera vez que pensaba que algún comentario de su amigo sonaba romántico, pero siempre era el mismo Takeru quien cambiaba de tema o decía amiga innumerables veces después de algún comentario así. Ella misma nunca le respondía, porque sabía que su amistad era mucho más importante que equivocarse al decir te amo y no ser correspondida. Bajó la cabeza unos segundos, cuando volvió a mirar a Takeru este parecía muy sereno.

\- ¿No quieres saber cuál era tu reto?- Hikari sabía que sucedería, él había cambiado de tema. No había sido un comentario romántico. Sin embargo, se encontraba decepcionada.

\- ¿Qué?- la pregunta se escapó inconscientemente de su boca, obligándola a olvidar el asunto y continuar prestándole atención a su eterno mejor amigo.

\- Tu penitencia, Hikari, léela - La joven dirigió su atención al papel que minutos atrás había extraído de su bolsita de recuerdos. Lo desdobló hasta que quedó estirado en sus manos. Solo había una palabra escrita allí: "Bésame". Sus ojos se abrieron inmediatamente y levantó la vista para encontrar la de su amigo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Takeru se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro y cuando pudo notarlo, él ya la estaba besando. Eran los labios de Takeru, de su Takeru. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquel primero beso entre los dos. Él la acercó aun más tomando su nuca con una de sus manos mientras entrelazaba la otra con las de Hikari. Tras instantes eternos enmarcados en aquel tierno beso, se separaron lentamente y se miraron sonrojados. Hikari siempre se había sentido muy bien en compañía del rubio, pero la calidez que experimentaba en ese momento era completamente diferente. Se sonrieron mutuamente, dejando que la felicidad del momento los invadiera.

\- Ahora debes leer mi respuesta- le dijo risueña la castaña.

Takeru la miró dudoso y tomó el papel que había guardado por todo un año. Lo desplegó, tal como había hecho la castaña anteriormente, y sonrío aún más ante lo que había escrito la joven. Supo entonces que él había ganado el reto, tomó a la castaña de la cintura y volvió a besarla. El papelito cayó al suelo y comenzó a mojarse con la repentina lluvia que comenzaba a caer, mientras se desintegraba la suave caligrafía de Hikari, las escasas palabras de la castaña se humedecían, dejando ininteligible el mensaje que decía: _Mi estación favorita es cualquiera en la que por fin estemos juntos._

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, es una mamonería, pero inevitablemente me quedan así. Lo siento u.u Si puede deje un mensajito, la mejor forma de crecer en esto es con la retroalimentación del lector. Así que, desde ya, muchas gracias.

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
